


After Dark

by diggingthegrave



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diggingthegrave/pseuds/diggingthegrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of porn prompts from Tumblr. Smutty, smutty drabbles of Galavant and Isabella getting it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blow job

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate my followers at Tumblr, I asked them to send me porn starters and a ship for me to write. I got two for Galabella and I decided to post them here as well. Hopefully you'll enjoy reading them as much as I did writing them ;)

It was supposed to be only a chaste kiss, really.

A quick peck on the lips but then his large hands cupped each side of her face, pressing his lips against hers, tongue coaxing them open and she obliged, sighing and lifting her hands to rest on his sides.

Galavant smiled against her lips then, and Isabella remembered he was a little ticklish in that spot. So there was nothing else she could do other than run the tip of her fingers across his waist.

He chuckled, breaking the kiss. “Izzy, stop it”.

“Why?”

“I-I don’t– y-you know I–hahah hahaha hahaha stop!”

Isabella threw her palms up. “Okay, okay, I stopped”. She was laughing too, falling a little bit more in love with him, like she did every time she heard his laugh. 

But then, before she could even react, his lips were on hers one more time, more fiercely, a little more demanding, and Isabella sighed and kissed him back with equal fervor, her small hands grasping at his hips, making him unconsciously buck them against her. 

Isabella smiled, knowing he was supposed to be on his way now, but since he didn’t seem to care about being late, neither would she. Instead, she pulled at his waistband, reaching for the front and undoing the laces of his pants.

“Princess…” groaned Galavant, inhaling deep while his hand gripped at her dark locks. 

“I know,” she huffed, tugging down his pants and kneeling in front of him, closing her fingers around his already half-hard cock. Isabella pumped him up and down once, twice, a few more times until she felt him stiff under her touch, and then leaned her head forward and started brushing her lips all over his length, working her way up to the tip, swirling her tongue on the head before swallowing him.

Inch by inch she took him inside her mouth, and Galavant got weak on his knees, tumbling forward a little until he straightened himself up and pressed his feet down for steadiness. Isabella never released him– took him further inside, feeling her throat stretch until she gagged, giggling deliciously while trying to catch her breath, and then starting all over again– kisses, licks, sucking him all the way in and releasing him with a loud wet pop, reveling in all the moans and groans and the way her name sounded when it left his lips - a chant, a prayer, loving and adoring.

The tightness in her chest was almost as strong as the liquid heat pooling between her legs.

But right now this was about him so she sucked harder; cheeks hollowing while she took him, free hand cupping his balls, her head bobbing up and down faster and faster until he stiffened and released inside her mouth.

She swallowed all of him and got back on her feet, and he kissed her; rough and sloppy, and she mewled and melted against his lips, like she always did. Then, as their breaths evened, she helped get him dressed again, now giving him the proper chaste and quick peck of his lips. “Have a safe trip and think about me, my gallant knight,” she said, right before shoving him playfully towards their bedroom door.


	2. Fingering

It was late when he knocked on her door. And she must’ve known, she should’ve known, but if she didn’t answer he would probably wake the entire castle until she did.

Or until her father shot him or something.

“What are you doing– are you drunk?”

“Of course not!”

“You seem drunk to me.”

“Ah, so now a boyfriend can’t see his girlfriend anymore???”

“We saw each other right before you went out to the tavern, Galavant.”

He pointed a finger at her. “Right. So there might be a little drunkenness going on around here, yes.”

Isabella sighed. If she sent him to his room he’d probably fall flat on a corridor somewhere and that’d be even worse.

She took his hand and led him towards her bed. “Come in. Let’s sleep it off.”

“You’re always so smart when I drink, Izzy,”  Galavant mumbled as he stumbled a few steps. 

She couldn’t help but snort. “Yeah, well, I wonder why”.

Galavant threw himself over one side of the bed while Isabella walked around to the other. She hoped he would be knocked out before she sat on the mattress but his eyes remained open and he laid on his side, staring at her. “What?”

“I’m waiting for you to lay down so I can hold you.”

“You want to cuddle?”

“Is there a problem?”

She adjusted herself up and on her side so she could be facing him eye to eye. “Of course not,” she said, smiling and rubbing his cheek. “Are you okay?”

“Of course I am,” his voice was thick and rough. His hand grabbed her hip, pulling her closer to him, as her arm wrapped around his shoulder. 

Their lips met in what she thought would be a goodnight kiss, but his tongue flicked out to brush her bottom lip, and Isabella sighed, opening her mouth and tilting her head to deepen the kiss.

And they remained like that for a while, a tangle of lips and limbs, one of his legs between hers, as his hand rubbed her side, starting from her back down to her hip, relaxing her. 

Until it went further down and he squeezed her ass.

Isabella jumped and gasped and laughed against his lips but he simply smirked, eyes set on her, hooded and dark. She inhaled deep and stroked a finger across his jaw. “Gal…”

He nuzzled her and kissed her again, as his palm traveled to the heat between her legs, and he pressed it there, slowly but firmly. “What?”

She moaned as his fingers pulled her shift up and up, exposing more and more of her. Isabella never felt embarrassed though– instead, she lifted her leg to rest her thigh above his hip as he found her center, rubbing just enough to get her rocking her hips, riding his palm.

He stopped and she whined in complain, but held her breath when he brought two of his fingers up and sucked them and licked them, wetting them enough to return down there, tracing her opening, smooth circles around her folds and then her clit. Isabella bucked her hips and whimpered, as he kept going, feeling how wet she was.

And oh, she was wet.

It was when he inserted one digit, shallow thrusts that made her grind against him, as he moaned with her, inserting another one, rubbing in circles, smooth and steady. Galavant then thrust them deeper, his thumb pressing against her clit, making her quiver and tightened her hold on his shoulder.

Her breath was ragged already, her walls clenching but he kept his rhythm, deep and steady as she met each thrust with each roll of her hips. Her cries grew louder so he muffled them with his mouth, swallowing her moans with tongue and lips as his skilled fingers worked on her, building her up until her whole body quivered uncontrollably and then stilled, sparks of white bliss behind her eyes and all over every inch of her skin, and she cried his name, sloppy kisses with teeth clashing and nails digging on the flesh of his arm.

Isabella laughed breathlessly, finally opening her eyes and ready to say something until she looked at him.

His eyes were closed, his breath steady, a small smile curving his lips and his fingers still buried inside her.

He. 

Fell. 

Asleep. 

He fell asleep with his hand deep inside her…

Oh God, she should’ve known. But she couldn’t bring herself to feel anything but… sated. Completely sated and thoroughly spent.

They could always talk about it in the morning.

Or pick up where they left off.


End file.
